


Piercing

by Seok_minnie_17



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, LMAO, Mark habla una vez, OT3, Piercings, amo a estos tres imbéciles, not fluff not sex, sobretodo a Lucas sos, tíos hormonados
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seok_minnie_17/pseuds/Seok_minnie_17
Summary: JungWoo descubre algo interesante sobre YukHei.





	Piercing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elisa Valcárcel ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elisa+Valc%C3%A1rcel+).



> Esto es lo primero que subo a AO3, así que espero que os guste. Son solo tres imbéciles creyéndose sexys o algo.

Se estiró perezosamente, ahogando un bostezo. Faltaba media hora para que sonase el despertador, pero JungWoo no tenía sueño, así que se dirigió a la ducha. En la habitación flotaba una espesa concentración de ronquidos, sudor y hormonas casi insoportable. Somnoliento, el muchacho consiguió alcanzar la puerta del baño; por suerte se conocía la habitación de memoria, apenas había amanecido y la oscuridad arropaba los múltiples lechos como una sábana más; apenas se podía distinguir dónde se pisaba.

Entornó la puerta para entrar rápidamente, y justo entonces reparó en un grave, penetrante susurro que provenía de la ducha. Decidió entrar de todas formas, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido, pues lo prefería a volver a tener que meterse en la cama. Sea quien fuere, como se trataba de uno de sus hermanos no había ningún problema. De todas formas, ¿quién se levantaría al baño a las cinco de la mañana? Aparte de él, claro.

\- Ey – dijo bajito, cerciorándose de que el extraño había abierto de nuevo el grifo de la ducha y ahora canturreaba más alto que antes. Si seguía así podría despertar a los demás, aunque a decir verdad los muchachos no se levantaban ni siquiera con la alarma. JunWoo era el encargado de llamarles. Por eso estaba en el baño en ese momento. ¿Quién rayos se le había adelantado? – Ey, ¿te queda mucho de ducha?

Pero estaba claro que el contrario, entre tanto chapotear, no percibía su voz. Aunque, para ser realistas, una persona de promedio al menos se hubiese cerciorado de que había una sombra gris tras sus cortinas. Ayudándose de este pensamiento, JungWoo llegó a la conclusión de que a su anfitrión le faltaba un hervor -lo cual tampoco era una gran pista teniendo los compañeros que tenía- por lo que intentó llamar su atención de nuevo asomándose por entre las cortinas.

La humedad se le adhirió al rostro al instante, así que apenas pudo articular palabra cuando entreabrió los labios. Hacía aún más calor allí dentro, un calor sofocante, como si la persona en cuestión tuviese intención de abrasarse viva. A JungWoo le sorprendió incluso que el agua, de tan ardiente que salía, no se disparase en todas direcciones en forma de vaho. Así, al encontrarse los pares de ojos, ambos cuerpos se dispararon hacia atrás; JungWoo porque debía tomar aire y Lucas porque la impresión de encontrar su cabeza flotando entre las cortinas hizo que trastabillase hacia atrás y cayera en su trasero sobre el agua hirviente arremolinada en la ducha.

Aquello originó tal estrépito que JungWoo, impresionado, descorrió las cortinas para ayudar a su compañero, quien intentaba ponerse en pie ayudándose inútilmente de las baldosas sobresalientes de la pared.

\- Vamos, Xuxi, te ayudo.

Pero el contrario no se movió, ni siquiera dejó de darle la espalda. Preocupado, el mayor le dio un toquecito en el hombro, instándole a mirarle. Su compañero dio un respingo, pero fingió no haberle sentido y continuó en su postura. Pasados unos segundos comenzó a tiritar, y fue entonces cuando JungWoo se inclinó realmente a ayudarle.

\- JungWoo – susurró Lucas. – JunWoo, estoy desnudo.

Qué estupidez, claro que lo estaba, se estaba duchan… Oh.

\- Oh – pronunció en alto. – Lo siento, ¿te da vergüenza?

No hizo falta una palabra del menor para que el otro se levantase y diese la vuelta.

\- No te estoy mirando ya, levántate.

Lucas dirigió la cabeza hacia él para verificarlo, en un gesto avergonzado e infantil. Sabía que era estúpido sentir ese tipo de timidez sobretodo tratándose de uno de sus hermanos, pero no podía evitarlo. Tratando de erguirse, -esta vez con éxito- pidió una toalla.

Cuando se hubo anudado dicha toalla en las caderas se giró hacia JungWoo.

\- Hyung, casi me matas – dijo, permitiéndose ahora un tono juguetón. Sonrió, con el espectro de la vergüenza aún supurante en sus pupilas y profirió un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro contrario. Por alguna razón, ahora era él el que no le dirigía la mirada a YukHei. - ¿Hyung?

El susodicho parpadeó unas cuantas veces abruptamente, como si acabasen de extirparle hasta la última gota de materia gris. Embobado, dirigía su mirada al pecho del contrario.

\- JungWoo, me estás asustando. Mi cara está aquí arriba. – pronunció, dando unas enérgicas palmadas para despertar al contrario de su trance. Por supuesto, creía saber qué era lo que atraía tanto la atención de su amigo, pero prefería dejarlo pasar. Es decir, hacerse el tonto.

El más bajo pareció reaccionar al fin, haciendo un notable esfuerzo por alzar el mentón hasta encontrarse con los ojos de YukHei. Ahora era su turno de mostrarse tímido.

\- Ah… Buenos días – tartamudeó. Obviamente no había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que el menor había dicho - ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí…? O sea, en la ducha… Despierto… ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? Es mi turno de… Ya sabes, ducharme y eso. Es mi turno.

El otro contuvo una risilla ante la actitud del mayor, tomando otra toalla para secarse el pelo. Sus ojos, enormes y centelleantes, escanearon a JungWoo en un claro regodeo. Se pasó a propósito las yemas de los dedos por el pecho, haciéndose cosquillas y contemplando, con un goce infantil, que sus hipótesis eran certeras; los ojos de JungWoo, seducidos por sus manos, habían seguido con atención el recorrido por su pecho.

\- Toda tuya la ducha – murmuró en inglés, saliendo del baño lentamente. No se hubiese extrañado si la mirada de JungWoo sobre su espalda le hubiese atravesado la piel.

 

 

 

-

 

 

Fatigados, se dejaron caer sobre el suelo como muertos en batalla. La sala de baile estaba plagada aquí y allá de muchachos sudorosos apoyados, sentados o incluso tumbados en el suelo; la práctica de aquel día había sido realmente dura.

\- JungWoo – canturreó Kun, arrastrándose dramáticamente hacia él como si hubiese perdido una extremidad. Apoyando la cabeza en su pierna, resopló. – JungWoo, JungWoo, ¿dónde está YukHei?

El mencionado, encogiéndose de hombros, contestó que no lo sabía.

\- Además – añadió - ¿Por qué debería saberlo yo? ¿No deberías saberlo tú?

Se miraron un momento entre ellos, como si se retasen con la mirada.

\- ¡Mark, Mark! – llamaron al unísono al ver al susodicho cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Este al oírlos dio un respingo, sobresaltado. La pareja comenzó a hablar a la vez, atropelladamente, sin dejar un resquicio de sentido en sus habladurías. A los pocos segundos Kun dejó de chillar, reconociendo el sinsentido de la situación. Los gritos de su compañero resonaron, solitarios, haciendo eco en la habitación. Todos los demás se giraron para mirarle por el escándalo que montaba - ¡Mark…! (Ah, lo siento, estoy haciendo mucho ruido…) ¿Dónde está YukHei, eh? Creo que no le vi… ¡vimos! En todo el día…  
\- ¿Lucas? Puede que siga en la otra sala… - el líder titubeó un momento, como si dudase en preguntar o no - ¿Por qué tenéis tanta urgencia de verle?

Tras esa pregunta, se hizo un pequeño silencio. JungWoo se encogió de hombros, como si de repente su imperiosa necesidad se hubiese desvanecido. Kun, dudoso también del origen de sus propias acciones, frunció el ceño. Tras esto, reinó algo más de paz en la sala.

\- Ey, hyung – murmuró JungWoo de nuevo, sintiendo cómo el mayor soltaba un resoplido ante su insistencia. Aún así, él sabía que le escuchaba. Siempre lo hacía. – Hyung, ¿tú sabes…?

El chino le miró por el rabillo del ojo. El contrario había enmudecido de repente.

\- ¿Que si sé qué?  
\- ¿Quieres saber algo? O sea, algo… Una curiosidad… No sé si lo sabes, aunque seguro que sí.

Kun estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso de tanto titubeo. Curioso, le animó a proceder.

\- Es una cosa sobre YukHei – el menor tragó saliva – Es una estupidez, pero me di cuenta hoy… ¿Le has visto alguna vez sin camiseta?

El chino tardó un momento en escanear el significado de la frase. Había algo en ella que le confundía.

\- ¿Le has visto alguna vez sin camiseta? – repitió el coreano, haciendo gestos para ayudarle a comprender. Cuando este al fin negó JungWoo volvió a tragar saliva sonoramente – Pues tiene… Tiene…

De nuevo, el menor dejó de hablar. El contrario iba a quejarse cuando sintió el aliento del menor en la oreja, cálido y tembloroso.

\- Tiene… piercings en los pezones… - susurró lo más bajo que pudo, con el rostro colorado. Al procesar la información, Kun sintió también el escozor del rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Sería aquello verdad?  
\- ¿Seguro? ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
\- Esta mañana le he visto al salir de la ducha – dijo, aún hablando lo más bajo que podía. Estaban tan apretujados que sentían sus alientos mezclarse. Kun se había quedado totalmente mudo, como si estuviese imaginándose lo que su compañero le había contado. Ciertamente, no podía evitar fantasear.

De repente el chino se levantó de golpe, arrastrando al menor con él. Comenzó apresuradamente a avanzar hasta la salida, con el aliento entrecortado.

\- Necesito verlo por mí mismo – susurró en su lengua natal. No se acordaba de cómo era el verbo “necesitar”. De algún modo, JungWoo comprendió.

Con Kun aún tomando la muñeca del contrario, ambos atravesaron la puerta para encaminarse a la sala de baile contigua. Por suerte, Lucas aún seguía allí, practicando sin descanso.

\- Kun, JungWoo – pronunció, su boca ensanchándose de alegría a medida que les veía acercarse. Se volvió hacia ellos con la mirada enternecida y los ojos entornados, tomándoles de los hombros. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miráis así?

Llegados a ese punto, ninguno de los dos supo qué hacer. Kun, que se había dejado llevar, de repente se sintió estúpido. Intercambiaron miradas y decidieron, en silencio, no hacer nada demasiado obvio.

\- YukHei, debes estar cansado. Vamos a descansar un rato, siéntate.  
\- Pero… - el mencionado quiso refutarles, pero la forma en la que sus compañeros le miraban hizo que su cuerpo instintivamente obedeciera. De algún modo se sentaron en una disposición extraña: los recién llegados se posicionaron cada uno a un flanco del menor. Kun tenía el brazo apoyado en los hombros del otro chino y su mano se ajustaba a la mandíbula del coreano para que este se apoyase mejor. Lejos de sentirse extraño, Lucas se acomodó con gusto, tanteando la botella de agua que hace rato sostenía entre sus manos. – Hace muchísimo calor, ¿no queréis beber un poco?

Los otros menearon la cabeza, entrelazando miradas. Botella. Agua. Agua. Lucas. Sin quererlo, trazaron un plan.

Cuando YukHei abrió la botella y se dispuso a beber, JungWoo hizo un ademán para levantarse, inclinándola sin querer sobre el rostro de este. El líquido se vertió sin previo aviso sobre el chino, empapándole. Soltando un quejido, el causante se disculpó como si la vida le fuese en ello.

\- ¡Dios mío, estás todo empapado! – dijo Kun, alzando la voz. Con regocijo, observó cómo la camiseta se transparentaba. En efecto, lo que buscaba -el brillo metálico de unos pequeños aros por debajo de la ropa- era más que obvio. Se relamió los labios al decir lo siguiente en su lengua natal – Deberías quitarte la camiseta en seguida, te vas a resfriar.

Observando cómo el mayor se aprovechaba de la situación, JungWoo no pudo evitar una sonrisa ladina. Frente a ellos, YukHei admiraba su ropa húmeda, gesticulando exageradamente como solo él podía. Sin pensárselo mucho se desvistió, haciendo el tiempo detenerse por un instante sin darse cuenta. Sus dos anfitriones esbozaron una sonrisa puntiaguda; aquello les daba una clara ventaja.

\- ¡Oh! – exclamó el más bajo, inclinándose sobre los dichosos piercings para tocarlos - ¡Tienes piercings! ¿Cuándo te los has hecho?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Lucas al sentir las frías yemas de los dedos de su compañero. Retrocediendo todo lo que pudo hasta chocar contra la pared, soltó una risa nerviosa.

— Por favor, no los toques — rogó, cubriéndose el pecho. Si las sonrisas de sus compañeros eran grandes antes, ahora casi no cabían en sus rostros. JungWoo se inclinó también con claras intenciones, pero se detuvo al notar que el contrario estaba tiritando de frío, así como aquella mañana. A decir verdad, le resultó gracioso que una persona que podía bañarse con agua hirviendo fuera tan sensible al frío. 

— No lo haremos. — susurró. Su instinto protector era más fuerte que el sexual, así que, ayudándole a incorporarse le pasó los brazos por los hombros para que se calentase, y lo mismo sintió hacer a Kun después de unos instantes. - Deberíamos ir a por una camiseta para él, hyung.

Asintiendo, ambos muchachos se encaminaron hacia el umbral de la puerta. Cuando estaban a punto de salir esta se cerró de par en par, en un estallido ensordecedor que les obligó a retroceder. Apoyado en el marco, cuan largo era, les observaba YukHei, con una peligroso gesto esculpido en el rostro. Sus ojos, llameantes y caninos, buscaban los contrarios. El sudor resbalaba por su frente y aterrizaba sobre su nariz, su barbilla, su clavícula y, más tarde, su pecho, sus piercings. Sus piercings.

— ¿YukHei... Hay algún problema? —pronunció Kun, estaba tan nervioso que había olvidado hablar coreano. No podía mentir, el rostro del contrario hacía estremecerse cada extremidad de su cuerpo. Intentando que su vello no se erizase, tomó una bocanada de aire para hablar de nuevo, pero el otro chino se le adelantó.

— Si queríais jugar con mis piercings solo teníais que decirlo. — siseó, mostrando los colmillos. Inesperadamente, sus dos presas le devolvieron un gesto parecido. Aparentemente no existían miembros mansos en aquella jauría.

JungWoo se aventuró a donde Lucas se encontraba, cerrando el pestillo de la puerta. Soltó un gruñido ahogado y pronunció, en un hilo de voz:

— Así que...¿Queréis divertiros?


End file.
